phoenixversefandomcom-20200214-history
Legend of Phoenixverse: Prism V.S. Phantom
Legend of Phoenixverse: Prism VS Phantom (Tentative Name) is an Anime Based off the Adventures of the Prism Enforcers and the Phantom Legion as they both face off against the evil villains that plague their world. more details to be revealed soon. Prism Enforcers Characters *Mike Phoenix: Leader of the Prism Enforcers, was his decision to form the Prism Enforcers and turn Infinity Island into a Flying/Floating Japanese-themed Solar Punk Island with Funding from the United Nation of Worlds after a Mission goes wrong with the Former Super Phoenix Alliance. Now Fights with a Katana unless he has to stop holding back, in which case he goes back to using all of his powers, including a never before seen new form with a new look. *Mika Phoenix: Mike's Younger Sister. now has a Ninja Outfit and uses "Ninja Techniques" to Fight. ...albeit it's just her using Ninja styled ways to use her usual powers. *Connie Dragon: Miss Dragon has Improved her ice Powers, but is unamused by a certain "Idol's" choice in music. she plans to freeze her mute if Mike lets her. *Saiiko Thunderhand: Saiiko reluctantly now fights against someone she once considered a friend. her Electric powers have gotten more creative over the years. *Kathline Phoenix: Flames powers improved, she looks to roast any evildoers that the team comes across. *Beauty Phoenix: The Healer and Medic of the team... well, one of them. she's more on the field than the other medic. she's still on the fence about her friendship with Ian after his departure *Nurse Hikari: The Other Medic of the Team. Her Potions can heal, but can also do wacky other things. she's also a Giantess with a major attraction to cute stuff. *Connie Phoenix: Mike Phoenix's Mother. plays in a band with a few other members. their shows are on hold at the moment cause of the rise of villains that need to be stopped. her guitar is one of the strongest blunt weapons in the Phoenixverse. *Chronos Phoenix: the Father of Mike Phoenix and Mika Phoenix. works in secret away from Phoenix Corps and the Prism Enforcers. is Barely seen anymore, but when he is, expect something big to go down. *Viralius Deathbird: Now Sporting a look worthy of "Death" itself, he now strikes FEAR into the enemy... as if he didn't already... *Viralina Deathbird: Right-hand lady to Viralius, she's more of the strategist then Viralius' one-slice-reaper methods. *Venkai Deathbird: Robotic Buddhist Priest and mediator between Viralius and Viralina. also is the best on the planet at Judo and if you doubt him, he'll show you exactly why UP CLOSE AND PERSONAL. *Jiang Shi Mika: One of Viralius' only female friends and kind of a morality pet for him. also happens to be a Jiang Shi that breaks the fourth wall on occasion. and yes, she can see you. all of you. *Yokorona Oniika: Wild card of the group. used to be a lot more crazier back in the day, but has since mellowed out and gained experience. her chaos powers are NOT to be messed with as she can still fight with the best of them. although her prism enforcer outfit is... interesting to say the least. ...an umbrella? really? *Masako Tengu: Miss Tengu is Most likely here to amuse herself, but don't let that fool you. she has a specialty power which she doesn't use it often for the reason of said power being too dangerous... but she will use if she has to! the Power... of ERASE and VOID. *Ketsu Oblivion: the Leader of Oblivion Force once again partners with Mike, Viralius and the others on the Prism Side in this series... but he sees something beyond what can be seen. from the very start he sees the big picture... but what are his plans? and when will he strike? *Prism Empress: one of many women that fell down onto the planet a few weeks after the split. her powers and true identity are unknown, but she fights on the side of the Prism Enforcers during the tough battles. *Prism Gardevoir: one of the 2 Best Friends of the Prism Empress Another of the Many Women that fell from the heavens to the planet a few weeks after the split. like the Prism Empress, she has many forms but is known for wearing Glasses in all of them. *Prism Tengoku Senshi: the Other Best friend of the Prism Empress. she and Mika seem to think alike and sound alike, but nobody knows why. *Parallela: Time-stopping Warrior of parallel universes, Parallela and Infinite Universe Join the Prism Enforcers to help their cause! *Spiralsong: Spiralsong has seemingly ended up on the Prism Enforcers Side in this Conflict! although Very Strong in a Fight, she wishes to stick to diplomacy and avoid fighting.. but how long will she be able to? *Mikanelle: Fangirlian Phoenix Corps Member, Mikanelle, Joins The Prism Enforcers Giving the Support of her Kind! with her weapon and skills and knowledge, Evil will be Smashed back to the dark hole from whence they came! *Michelle Phoenix: Mike's Female Counterpart is back and ready to help out the Prism Enforcers! however, this time she seems to be concerned on the masks that the Phantom Legion wears... something about them feels... off. she wonders how these things are making them stronger... and where did they come from? will she solve this mystery before things get out of hand? *Agent: *Vanessa: *Miss Lenix Stocking: *Wounded Snake: *Malana: *Xi-Mao Ryuoh: a Member from a previous unknown corps sent to aid the Prism Enforcers by the Chinese Government. what is her story and what are her powers? Time will soon tell... *AD: *Aureo Diamond: *Candy: *Miss Michellia Spiralstockings: Despite not hearing from Her Partner Jessica "Speed Air" for a few months, Miss Spiralstockings Decides it's time to get back to work and joins the Prism Enforcers. she even might find a new partner in the form of Xi-mao Ryuoh... but she still wonders... what happened to Miss Speed Air...? *Athena Tornado: Saddened by Ian's Decision and the events that follow, Athena decides to help the Prism Enforcers to hopefully find a solution to the problem at hand. *Zion Darkwings: Ever since Ian's "Betrayal" (at least it is to Zion) and joining of the Phantom Legion, Zion has trained more now than ever before, even gaining the support of the mythical Tengu Clan. his Goal? Taking down Evil and Bringing back Ian... through Words or Force, Alive or Otherwise... *Dreamy Mika Phoenix: Straight from Earth-M1K4, it's Dreamy Mika Phoenix and her Army of Dreamy Mikas! just the Numbers that the Prism Enforcers needed! however, Mike is reluctant to use them... but why is that? *God of Destruction! Mike Phoenix: A God of Destruction!?!? helping the Prism Enforcers?!?! what's going on here?!? apparently another Universe version of Mike Phoenix has come to help only for reasons of killing boredom... this seems worrying... *Numa: *Numette: *Belle: *Nurse Cheryl: *Clover Green: *Blimp Girl: *Gladas: *Goku Phoenix: Original Spiral Savior of Earth-0 and First "Offical" Spiral Savior. Part of the Phoenix Pantheon and one of the 12 Zodiac Guardians. *Libra Dreams: One of the 12 Zodiac Knights from Spiralsong's Universe, also One of the 12 Zodiac Guardians *Sakura Phoenix: Home Base *Neo(/Prism) Phoenix City (also on a Floating/Flying Island now) *Style: Oriental, Solar Punk, Very Eastern-styled. *Funded by the United Nation of Worlds, supports the Hero Registration Law Made in Co-partnership by the Japanese Government, the UN of Worlds and Phoenix Corps themselves. *Day: Shining with Prisms *Night: Glowing with celestial statues, and Guiding Lanterns *Mode of Transportation: Mystic Portals Phantom Legion Characters Main members The Phantom Legion is a team of masked in-the-shadows vigilantes that, leaded by Sergio, use Masks that grant them special powers. Together, they try to put a stop to the Dark Lord's attempts to conquer the world. *Sergio / "Speedster": A private investigator and also leader and founder of the Phantom Legion. As Speedster, he has enhanced speed and agility. Alongside that, he dual wields a pair of daggers and has an arm cannon for ranged combat. *Jorge / "Jumper": Sergio's cousin that works at a repair garage. As Jumper, he has enhanced jumping power and uses a wrench as his weapon of choice. *Marta / "Mermaid": Daughter of Comet City's mayor and Sergio's girlfriend, as well as a scholar fascinated with the mythos of her own world. As Mermaid, she can use basic magic attacks and uses a lance for combat. She can also use an ability called Balloon Block for extra protection but she's a bit embarrassed of using it. *Laura / "Idol": A retired pop star that got almost emotionally drained by her own career. Now, she works on her own music, but she has found a hobby in Internet memes, so her music is mostly YouTube Poop-esque remixes and almost-literal earworms, that she will undoubtedly use to persuade prisoners. As Idol, her own voice is weaponized and uses whips or other flailing weapons for combat. *Alvaro / "Digger": Alvaro is a martial arts student that travels the country always looking for a fight until he became a member of the Phantom Legion. As Digger, he uses his fighting skills on the pair of drill gloves he gains. *Carlos / "Brute": Carlos was born on the countryside and seems to have a connection with Alvaro. At some point, he became a member of the Phantom Legion. As Brute, he wears a heavy suit of armor that can be propelled in case speed is needed. He also fights with an oversized hammer that makes him look like a certain king. *Maika / "Grudge": Maika works at a flower shop alongside Luisianna. When the Dark Lord started to surface, she was at one point kidnapped and experimented on by said Dark Lord's associates to become some sort of bio-weapon. After being rescued by the Phantom Legion, she became a new member. Her Mask grants her electricity and magnetism powers, as well as a skill called Third Eye that allows her to see through the enemies' souls in order to point out weaknesses. *Ian / "Angel": Ian works at the National Police and was asked by the CCPD to help out with the supernatural events that were taking place when the Dark Lord started to surface. This was how Sergio met him and, seeing that he could be trusted, the Phantom Legion showed him all they knew about the Dark Lord, as well as the Phantom Masks they had been using to take care of the Dark Lord's associates. Ian then became the last member of the Phantom Legion, earning the codename of Angel. As Angel, he is granted wings to fly for short periods of time. He fights with one-handed swords and can use basic light magic. Assistants These are not active members of the Phantom Legion, but they help out in other ways *Dani: A young boy that has given Sergio tips about tactics to help out in their missions *Shawn: Sergio's older brother. Works at the Comet City Police Department as an inspector alongside Silvia. He provides information about possible targets for Sergio and the rest of the Legion *Silvia: Fellow CCPD inspector for Shawn. Like Shawn, she helps out the Legion with targets and also gives them infiltration tips *Ace-13: A prototype for a robotic police officer under Shawn and Silvia's care *Luisianna: A cheerful and optimistic girl that helps the Phantom Legion in their missions. Since she works at a flower shop alongside Maika, she usually hears about rumors and other tips that may indicate to a possible target *Alba: A girl that works at a family-owned jewel store. She sells out accessories that can grant special effects for the Legion. *Fer: A mysterious person with a great talent for hacking that claims to be part of the team. Fer joins the team because he wants to use his talents for something beneficial so that it cleanses the reputations that hackers usually have. He can hack through almost any device and therefore is of a great help for the Legion. Home Base *Comet City *Style: An urban-styled city that almost glows in the dark with its many neon lights * Villains *Nebulvoltos - Main Villain of Season 1 of The Series *"Warlock" - a Mysterious Being rumored to in Alignment with Nebulvoltos... is he the Dragon... or the True Big Bad? not even Mike Phoenix is sure... he is the only villain in history to give the heroes a run for their money. Later turns to be Really working for the Dark Empress and he was only following Nebulvoltos' commands cause the Dark Empress told him to as part of some yet unknown plan. *"Deathbringer" - One of the Hard Hitters of Nebulvoltos' Villainous Army. He has the power over the dead and undead as well as being very proficient with a scythe. *Nitronus - the Supervillain that blew up an island filled with so many people, which in turn made Mike decide on finalizing the Hero Registration Law. *Anomaly - a Robot Sent by Nebuvoltos to Ireland to cause Chaos. Uses a Powerful Hourglass known as the Sands of Chronos to Age, De-Age and Send members of The Prism Enforcers and Phantom Legion across Time. *Miss Genocide - Nebuvoltos' Secretary *Tensaido - one of the 2 Desctrution Bros,, a Duo that are Part of Nebuvoltos' Army. He's The Brains, a Metallic, Cybernetic, Bird-Like Genius whom is a Hacking Mastermind and can manipulate Metal and Electricty. *Akumadon - One of the 2 Descruction Bros. a Duo that are part of Nebuvoltos' Army. He's the Brawn. a Collolssal, Muscle-bound, Dinosaurian Berserker, whom is a Master of Weapons and can Manipulate Fire and Earth. *Kagenos - One of Nebuvolotos' Top Generals, and the one who Summoned Jigoku-oh in the Initial Incident as well as the one who Sent Nitronus to the Shinigami-oh Shima to murder the people on it. He comes back in Season 2 to try to get revenge on the Heroes for Foiling His Master's Plans *Jigoku-oh - The Supervillain from the Mission that went wrong *Hitakuma - The Demon from Episode 5 *Kijigumoros - the Spider Demon from Episode 6 *Metamorphica - a Demon woman who wishes to turn the whole world into a world of monster hybrids, with Metamorphica ruling it all under her iron high Heel. only 2 girls can stop her: Mika and the Phantom Mermaid. Returns in Season 2 for Revenge. *Altas - Mysterious God-Like Being from Another Universe/Timeline *Alfonso "Dark Lord" - A lifetime nemesis of the Phantom Legion. He's aiding the main villain for reasons yet unknown with the help of his Seven Ministers **Virus - The first of the Seven Ministers. It has the power to bend reality, as well as a strange and erratic behavior **Hex - The second of the Seven Ministers. He knows several magic spells but is in clear disadvantage in hand-to-hand combat **Gum - The third of the Seven Ministers. She has the ability to inflate her own body to use it both offensively and defensively. Very cheerful and upbeat for being a villain **Ivy - The fourth of the Seven Ministers. A seductive woman able to control plant life, but is seen attacking the Amazon Forest with an army of mechanical spiders **Boxer - The fifth of the Seven Ministers. He's a deranged fighting obsessed freak that, despite his questionable sanity, he does not hold his punches and challenged the Phantom Legion to a duel **Titan - The sixth of the Seven Ministers. He's equipped with state of the art weaponry and planted bombs across Seattle **Lunar - The seventh and last of the Seven Ministers. Claiming to be the leader of the Ministers, Lunar is calm and calculated. He fights with claws *Kuriza Dokuni - an Old Enemy of Phoenix Corps. *THE Dark Empress - The Antithesis to the Prism Empress and the Primordial Gods themselves she is the TRUE Bringer of the end of all with "WARLOCK" working for her as well as Many other beings in her dark floating castle in space. she was thought as a one time villain only to be revealed as the true BIG bad all along! having manipulated the events from DAY ONE.... or is she...? but in any case what are her plans? only time will tell. *???? ??????? - somewhere in a dark area where reality makes no sense and anomalies are unbound, is a door that must NEVER be opened, lest the True eraser and destroyer of all things be unleashed. what is this thing? who is it? and what is the story behind it? ...perhaps we may never know... or will we? Misc Characters *The UN of Worlds - like the United Nations but of Many Universes / Worlds / Multiverses *Prime Minister Heisei-oh - The Prime Minister of Japan in Phoenixverse Earth-640 *Prime Minister Showani - Heisei-oh's Great Grandfather and the Prime Minister of Japan in Phoenixverse Earth-640 Before Heisei-oh. *Prime Minister Reiwan - Heisei-oh's son and the Next in line to be Prime Minister of Japan starting somewhere in the spring of 201X. Also might be half wolf due to a incident that happened in 1985. what happened? someone from Phoenix Corps might know... *Reporter Neko de Neil - the News Reporter Reporting on the Incident that Nitronus Caused in Episode 2. *Prime Minister D. W. Tenent - The Prime Minister of England Phoenixverse Earth-640 who suggests the Omniversial anomaly Ban Law and then later edits with help from the UN of worlds to the Hero Registration Law *President S. Hynamen - The President of the United States of America in Phoenixverse Earth-640 who suggested Hero Training Schools. *Mayor Goodday - Mayor of Comet City and Marta's father. *Emperor Ryuken the 2nd - The Current Emperor of China in Phoenixverse Earth-640 who suggested sending one of the members of an Unknown Group of Heroes to help the Prism Enforcers. *Ryuji Ryuoh - The Leader of the Group of Heroes. his power is rumored to be one with the heavens and the Storms themselves. their Corps might be even older than Phoenix Corps themselves! *Blizzard Wolf - Hero from Phoenix Corps USA stationed in Alaska, Helps the Prism Enforcers when Nebuvolotos' men target the polar ice caps. *Hombre Eesqueleto Rojo and Hombre Esqueleto Azul (Skeleton Man Red and Skeleton Man Blue) - a Pair of Brothers and also dynamic superhero duo from Mexico that also work for Phoenix Corps USA. when an artifact from an Aztec ruin goes missing as well as their father, they call the prism enforcers to help them out. *Saizo: Mysterious Man from Long Ago, One of Goku Phoenix's Earth-0 Friends, Somehow one of Many that Survived Earth-0's Obliteration. not much is known about Saizo except that he's Amazingly strong, has been around for a long time... and that he's bald. He has also been called Sanzo in the Past. *??????? ???????: an Unknown Woman who's following the Phantom Legion ever since the Events of Prism Vs Phantom. since Season 2 is now helping them. but who is this mysterious woman and why is she helping them? the answers shall come soon. *Piliga Oldfield: a Female Anthropomorphic Mouse with an Elastic Body. One of the 12 Zodiac Guardians she was a Former childhood girlfriend of Libra Dreams (technically she was in love with him and he had no clue) but it was unrequited though, so she now has a Rivalry with him she's Adaptable and Flexible, as well as smart. She's usually Cheerful, unless in the presence or talking to Libra Dreams, then she's Snarky and impatient. Rumors She's also somewhat a Tsundere. she Currently Lives in China and has been doing multiple jobs plus writing a blog on SpinCycle, at least until word of the Prism Enforcers and the Phantom Legion comes up and she wonders about doing something more then blog writing and odd jobs here and there. eventually she meets up with Mika, Prism Empress and another one of the Zodiac Guardians. * Episode List Season 1 #Things Change Part 1 - After a Mission awry with Super Phoenix Alliance, the Japanese Government and the World Nations Initiate a Meeting with Mike Phoenix to Talk of a Hero Registration Law and More so, a Training School for young ones to become heroes. However, not everyone in the Alliance Agrees. #Things Change Part 2 - After an Argument between Mike and Sergio, the 2 think about the registration law and the events unfolding. Mike is starting to have doubts when he sees some new alien super-villain murder many innocent lives during a Japanese newscast on the once-dormant island of Shinigamioh. this incident forces mike to make a decision, but at the same time, Sergio has made one as well, and these 2 decisions are leading to an event that will split the super phoenix alliance right down the middle. #Things Change Part 3 - Mike after finishing the Hero Registration Law with the Japanese Government, the UN of Worlds, the Primordial gods themselves and even Phoenix Corps, goes to tell everyone the news. but as he enters he notices that several of his allies are gone! soon Wounded Snake comes in with damning news, the allies who left have formed a new group known as the Phantom Legion. overcome with the possibility of what could happen to his friends he attempts to reach out but to no avail. mike has no choice but to move on without them. #Things change Part 4 - after the Insanity dies down from the news of the "Phantom Legion" Mike goes ahead and Docks the Phoenixian Omega Zetto Warship back into Infinity Island before changing the island into a floating one and over time forming Neo(/Prism) Phoenix City on the now-floating island, made with solar punk technology, Decorated with Prism Statues of Divine Beings and having a distinct Japanese Oriental Themeing, down to the clothes everyone wears... albeit laced with high-tech (but Japanese and solar punk looking) technology. Meanwhile, we see what's going on with Sergio, now known as the Phantom Speedster and a flashback at how his team was made, and whatever else happened before in a flashback #The Demon Appears - a Demon is Ravaging the beaches of Kyoto, and the Japanese Government decides it's time to alert the newly Formed Prism Enforcers. Mike and his team get to the Beach to stop the Villain, but soon realize they're not the only ones there. who the hell are these hooligans in masks? #Rising Dragon - After the hectic battle last episode, the Chinese Government Decides to send in one of their own, Enter Xi-Mao Ryuoh, a Woman from China's own Hero Group. she's sent to help the Prism Enforcers with their job, and just in time as a new threat emerges, a spider Demon in the city of Hong Kong. she doesn't look much but she soon proves to be impressive in battle, and even gives the phantom legion a run for their money! how will the legion deal with this? and why is Mike so uneasy around Ryuji Ryuoh? mysteries abound as things as a storm is brewing this episode! #Solar Eclipse - When Lord Murasakino, a Crazed Cybernetic Demon Warlord from the Future sets his sights capturing the sacred staff of Solaris and Malachite of Moon, It's a Race for both parties to see who gets their first. but in the end, it may all be for naught when the mysterious alien makes his official appearance! also in this Episode, Mika Phoenix has a one-on-one balloon battle with the Phantom Mermaid. #His name is Nebulvoltos: the Alien who sent Nitronus to kill all the people on the island of Shinigamioh makes his appearance, and he's only one of several generals working for an even stronger alien known as Nebulvoltos. This Shadowy Alien is known as Kagenos, promptly beefs up Lord Murasakino but exchange drives him berserk. this causes Mike to use a form never seen before, "Ultra Savior", His new and Final Form, a Form with many levels in it. On the other hand, Sergio "Speedster" manages to use a special power named Strength of Bonds that manages to hold off the enemy. #Corruption: After unlocking his new power, Strength of Bonds, Sergio "Speedster" is trying to figure out how did he manage to do so. Suddenly, one of the Dark Lord's Ministers, named Virus, shows up and uses its glitching powers to take control of Comet City. "Speedster" tries to use the Strength of Bonds to stop Virus, but he is unable to use it properly just yet, so he will have to find another way to stop Virus before it's too late #Mysteries abound!: Mike, Surprised at not only the unknown power the Phantom Legion used yesterday, but more at the fact that it took both of their powers combined to destroy the demon, goes to train in the waterfalls of Infinity Island. Meanwhile, Mika goes to stop a ring of smugglers who have been smuggling Ancient artifacts from multiple museums. oddly enough the leader of the gang is a female and has only been stealing certain ones.. a female demon named "Metamorphica" with plans of her own, involving world conquering and making others understand what she feels like! since mike is off-duty, it's up to Mika to stop this crazy woman! but wait, who's that girl in blue following her? one of the Phantoms...? #Monster Girl's Ball - Part 1 (Prism Side): Mika goes off to stop Metamorphica's grandest heist and scheme, stealing the Eye of Xi, a Jewel with great transformation power. On the way to the Exhibit in the museum, she notices she's not the only one there. by the time she gets there, she's too late and Metamorphica have the Eye of Xi! Even Worse, while Mika is distracted by Metamorphica's goons, she uses the gem on her, turning her into a Harpy! Thankfully she has experience with transformations, however, after beating the rest of Metamorphica's goons, she hears a scream of someone with slightly less experience of being transformed. Mika runs to see who it is as Metamorphica gets away and finds a Mermaid who has the exact same clothing as.... the Phantom Mermaid! #Monster Girl's Ball - Part 2 (Phantom Side): The CCPD is informed of a series of robberies taking place in several museums. After hearing about this, Marta "Mermaid" goes on a solo mission to stop whoever is behind them. However, she finds out that Mika, the girl she had that balloon battle with, is also there and, during the commotion, Metamorphica uses the Eye of Xi to transform the two girls into monsters: Mika became a harpy and "Mermaid" a mermaid. "Mermaid" decides to investigate about this Eye of Xi and finds a way to turn her and Mika back to normal. #Monster Girl's Ball - Part 3 (Conclusion): Mika and the Phantom Mermaid Join Forces to stop Metamorphica from unleashing the gem's power on the whole world. ...and to perhaps find a way to turn themselves back to normal too. #Duel in the skies: Ian "Angel", during a scouting mission, encounters Athena Tornado and Zion Darkwings. Despite being on the opposite team, Athena wants "Angel" to return to them and begs for him to do it. However, "Angel" is determined to stay in the Phantom Legion and refuses the offer. This enrages Zion and the two engage in a fight. However, their fight has to end in a stalemate as another of the Seven Ministers, Hex is around the area. #Ragnarace 9000: in the City of Venice, Italy, a Racing Demon known as "Hellblazer" has turned the whole City into his speedrunning track and is holding many hostages including a Scientist from Comet City and the Daughter of a Nuclear Physicist from Japan. the only way to get him to release the hostages is to beat Hellblazer and his crew in a Race! Having Dealt with him before in his previous battles, Viralius decides to enter and give it his all, but he's not the only one as the Phantom Legion's Leader, Speedster, has decided to enter in as well. #Necromancer: a Distress signal goes out to the Prism Enforcers and whatever other heroes there are as the undead start attacking and enslaving the living of Romania! both groups arrive at the destination only to see someone truly powerful... and someone that has Viralius on Edge... a being known as.. "Deathbringer". This unknown being has made the dead rise from their graves for one reason alone... to please his master Nebulvoltos and to put an end to both the Prism Enforcers and the Phantom Legion! it's going to take all they have and more to stop This Bringer of the Dead! #Disciples: After Barely pushing back "Deathbringer" Mike decides it's time to train more. however, the Prism Empress makes herself known and wishes to train with Mike, wanting to be more useful in the future. Mike agrees and they begin. Meanwhile, the Phantom Legion has their own matters to speak of and Nebulvoltos talks over his next plan with his allies including "Deathbringer" and a new being known as "Warlock" who seems to have his own ulterior motives as well. #A sticky situation: One of Alfonso's Seven Ministers, Gum, is tasked to go to some ruins in Greece to find something called the Ring of Ares, which was said to belong to the ancient Greek god and would grant Nebulvoltos unspeakable power should he wear it. However, what seemed like an easy task for Gum is interrupted when "Idol" shows up to stop her, but also someone named Connie Dragon. #WARLOCK (Part 1): Mike Decides it's time to see if his training paid, so he sends an invitation to spar to the Phantom Speedster, but before he can send the invitation something happens at Mount Fuji and he's off again. by the time he gets there Nebuvoltos' goons are there so he fights them until they're gone and he notices he's the only one here besides someone else... the Phantom speedster! he takes this time to explain the situation and then takes sparring stance. but before the Speedster can reply SOMETHING else makes their appearance! an OVERSIZED, OVERPOWERED, Bare-chested Hulking Giant of Masculine Being! and they call him... WARLOCK! #WARLOCK (Part 2): Phantom Speedster's retelling of Part 1. #WARLOCK (Part 3): Both Leaders Fight Warlock Separately, but their attacks do nothing to the Brute as he shakes them off, adapts and smashes them away. Mike throws a Flare up to the sky and ignites it as it is now a race against time to find a way to Repel the Juggernaut of a Man back to where he came from. both have their own ideas to send "WARLOCK" back to whence he came, but in the end, only a combination attack in their strongest forms will work. can these 2 leaders from opposite sides put down their differences to repel the dreaded "WARLOCK?" #The Cheat: The Phantom Legion is assigned to the Amazon Forest, which is under attack by what seems to be an army of ultrantic spiders led by Ivy, one of Alfonso's Seven Ministers. It appears that these monsters are almost invincible, but suddenly, a mysterious person, claiming to be part of the Phantom Legion, hacks through the spiders, revealing that they're actually robots. #Welcome to the Phantom: Sometime after the mysterious person helped the Phantom Legion, he shows up once again requesting to join the group. He reveals himself as Fer and states that he wants to use his capabilities for something that benefits the world. Seeing honesty in his words, the Phantom Legion lets him join as an Assistant #A Dreadful Omen: Mike decides to check out some old ruins near a Shinto shrine in Kyoto, Japan with Mika and the rest of his allies. He soon finds a Lot more then he bargained for as far as information goes. not only information on Warlock, but a prophecy about the end of times, and who or in this case, what exactly he and the rest of The Prism Enforcers are! as more information is uncovered, suddenly a 6 headed dragon summoned by "Deathbringer" attacks. Mike gets severely Injured and it looks like The end, but then suddenly mike gets up as his eyes change from blue to red as something changes in him. #Memories -log 1- - the Prism Enforcers' overview of the past 25 episodes, also the Phantom Legion gets word of what happened at the ruins with The Prism Enforcers, mainly certain information on their leader. #Identity Check part 1 - Mike, still concerned on what happened to him during to him during the fight with Deathbringer decides to take the day off with Mika, Only to run into Speedster and Mermaid somewhere around a cafe. questions are asked and mysteries uncovered, but one question remains... what about the future have the gods been hiding? and who exactly is "WARLOCK"? # Identity Check Part 2 - Speedster and Mermaid's retelling of part 1, as well as part 2 of the episodes where more questions are asked, the mystery of the masks, are delved into and the concerns of robotics are wondered. #Identity Check part 3 - soon after their "talk" is over, a large booming noise is heard throughout the mall, another one of Nebulvoltos' generals, "Bakuakuma", a Menacing Master of Explosions, has appeared. it's time for Mike to put aside questions for now and fight the menace at hand! #Fight for the Belt! - Another of the Dark Lord's Minister, named Boxer, has showed up and challenges the Phantom Legion for a match. Relying on his strength, "Brute" decides to represent his team in the fight. However, the being known as "WARLOCK" decides to interrupt in the fight! Will the Phantom Legion be able to knock out this beast? #Deep Freeze - Blizzard Wolf, a hero from Alaska has asked for The Prism Enforcers help to deal with a menace that threatens to melt the polar ice caps. Connie Dragon is sent out for her good history with Blizzard Wolf, but something seems off when they get there... and what's that noise? one Confrontation later and an avalanche buries both of the heroes as well as the Phantom Idol under the snow, now it's a race against time and cold to get out and stop the villainous Robot "Nitronus" before he causes another disaster! #Mexicomania - all the members of Prism Enforcers get called down by 2 members of Phoenix Corps USA, stationed in Mexico. SkeletonMan Red and SkeletonMan Blue have called for help when a powerful artifact from an Aztec Ruin is stolen and their father goes missing. all signs lead to one of Nebulvoltos' men being the culprit... if not 2, but on the way, the Phantom Legion arrives having picked up the signal thanks to Fer. and then. past foes from their past soon rise from the ground. what could be going on that would cause this?!? #Tactical Nuke - A group of minions of Nebulvoltos, leaded by another of the Dark Lord's Ministers, Titan, has stolen and planted several bombs across Seattle. "Digger" and "Brute are tasked to disarm the bombs, but the Skeleton Man brothers are there as well with the same intentions. "Digger" and "Brute" quickly decide to make it a competition. However, the bombs are disarmed in time and Titan is defeated, who seems to have very interesting information about his master. #The Past - After stopping an Attack on the British by Nebulvoltos' Secretary, "Miss Genocide", Mike decides to review his previous adventures and visits his grandfather's Grave. meanwhile, "Speedster" reviews his own past as well. #Another Side part 1 - a Mission in the African savanna goes wrong quick when a Wild Card known as "The Elite One" shows up and goes after both Mike Phoenix and "Speedster" separating them from their allies! it only gets worse as this assassin reveals he was hired by Nebulvoltos to take both of them out and almost manages to do so to Mike! however, things take a hellish turn as Mike's eyes turn red as another side is brought out. #Another Side Part 2 - After Mike Manages to slay "The Elite One" in This new state, he turns to face "Speedster" only for Warlock to now show up. Warlock goes to attack him only for Mike to be evenly matched with the hulking brute... at least until something else is revealed! apparently, Warlock is Neither Man nor Machine as well! with both unknown beings fighting each other now, "Speedster" makes a decision, and one that will not be easy to make either! #Another Side Part 3 - "Speedster" stands in shock at the fierce fight that is taking place in front of him between Warlock and Mike Phoenix. Before he decides to intervene, the rest of his group manages to find him. The entire Phantom Legion takes on Warlock and Mike as "Speedster" tries to use the Strength of Bonds one more time. While it manages to make Warlock leave, "Speedster" feels he has yet to use this power at its maximum strength. Unfortunately, Mike is still in his yet unknown side with no signs of stopping. #Secrets revealed - the Fight Between Mike and Speedster ends in a draw with the Arrival of the rest of the Prism Enforcers and Mika calling out to Mike, snapping him out of whatever was going on with him. a few days later Mika plans a secret meeting between Mike and Speedster with the help of Mermaid and decides to invite the Prism Empress as well. it's time to get to the bottom of this! #The Doomsday Prophecy - after figuring out that mike as well as the rest of the phoenix corps members are not human but actually odd god-made hybrid creations of human, machine and the cosmos themselves known as (To be announced), Mike orders a call straight to the heavens to speak with Omega Zetto while Viralius goes with Ketsu to find out more about the ruins that mentioned a prophecy. and finally Mika, Masako and Michelle visit a Museum to find out more information about Phoenix Corps' Past... however, 3 female members of the Phantom Legion are there on their own business as well! #Kuriza's Revenge - Long time enemy of Phoenix Corps, Kuriza Dokuni attacks the Island of New Zealand with a army of bio-hazardous Toxic Slime Dragons. Mike Phoenix is Sent with Mika, Prism Empress, Masako, Ketsu and Viralius to monitor Mike this time in case anything goes haywire. however, Speedster has also arrived with Mermaid, Malware, Marksman, Grudge, and Jumper. will kuriza be stopped before someone succumbs to her poisonous techniques? #The Calm before the storm part 1 - Nebuvoltos' 1st in command and 2nd in command, "Tensaido" and "Akumadon" are respectively called in and told to come up with a plan to stop both groups of heroes. meanwhile, Mike enjoys a break with Mika at a Theme Park in Kyoto, Japan. however, he's not the only couple there. can Mike and Mika enjoy their time off without running into 2 certain phantoms? #The Calm Before the Storm Part 2 - "Speedster" and "Mermaid" are in Kyoto as well. However, they are too busy for relaxing just yet, as they have reports of the Dark Lord preparing to launch a massive airship from their location to help Nebulvoltos on his conquest. The Phantoms will have to be quick if they want to save the world before it's too late. #Space - A strange Meteor from space lands on a small island off the coast of Guam. Mika and Michelle are sent in to investigate the meteorite, although "Mermaid" and "Grudge" are there as well. soon enough both parties meet up wondering what each one is doing at the island. soon a flock of Giant seagulls fly by the 4 women and pieces of the meteorite get knocked onto Mika and "Grudge". after the flock has disappeared Michelle and "Mermaid" have lost sight of their friends... until they find 2 sets of giant feet... and when they look up they soon know they have a humongous problem on their hands. #Time - A Mysterious Automaton named "Anomaly" sent by Nebulvoltos, is sent to The Southern Part of Ireland to Cause Chaos. when both groups of heroes arrive, the automation uses a Powerful hourglass to regress the leaders into kids, makes Mika and "Idol" Slightly Older, sends Michelle and Mermaid to the future and finally sends Zion and "Angel" to Feudal era of Japan. now it's up to Saiiko and "Jumper" (With Dani's help) to solve this issue and stop this rampaging Robot from Tearing apart Time! #Power - During a Fight with "Akumadon" near a Ancient Temple in Tibet, a Mirror known as the Mirror of Multi-Power Activates and Not Only Fuses Michelle, Mika and Masako together, it also Fuses Mermaid, Idol and Grudge together, combing their bodies into one giant near (yet-overly-stacked) oversized overpowered body. while it seems like a really cool upgrade at first, the leaders and brains of each team soon find out a dark side to it. will the rest of each team be able to unfuse the 2 giant ultra-curvy fusions before they go power-crazy and turn into something beyond human? #Reality - Weird things are abound when the Legendary Reality Warping Blade, Muramasa breaks during a battle against Nebulvoltos' generals and the sword's reality warping essence is pooled into Mika, Masako, Michelle, "Mermaid", "Grudge" and "Idol". the next day the 6 girls notice something off with the world and soon learn from their leaders that reality is shifting on it's own. they soon find out the reality warping essence inside the 6 girls is causing them to uncontrollably warp reality around them! now it's a race against time, the essence inside them and their own urges to fix the sword and undo the changes before reality is broken beyond repair! #Soul - one Night, a legendary scythe is stolen by Lunar, one of The Dark Lord's Ministers. the next day Deathbringer suddenly returns form the dead and kidnaps the next Prime Minister of Japan in line, Reiwan as well as the Mayor of Comet City. now it's up to both teams with the help of Queen Persephone to stop Deathbringer and the Dark Lord's Minister, get the Emperor and Mayor back as well as retrieve the Scythe and get out of the underworld before it's too late! #Mind - after a battle against "Tensaido", Michellia Spiralstockings and "Mermaid" Switch bodies thanks to a Mystic gem that was in the area. when the respective team's leaders try to fix Mike and Mika switch bodies with "Speedster" and "Idol" respectively. Now the 2 teams must work together to fix this mess and stop "Tensaido" from taking the gem and using it to help Nebulvotos conquer the planet. #Uncover Princesses - when Michelle and "Mermaid" get captured by mystic woman known as the Dark Empress, The Prism Empress comes up with a plan to infiltrate her castle that lies deep within the Shade Forest on the side of England. unfortunately for Mike and "Speedster" whom are going to rescue the 2, they have to go undercover while the rest of the members on both teams distract the dark empress. both leaders are reluctant about this but unfortunately Mika and "Idol" force them into it. Literally. will the 2 be able to rescue Michelle and "Mermaid" without being found out? #Phantoms at the beach - With no signs of activity from the Dark Lord as of recently, "Speedster" and the rest of his group decide to take a break at a beach resort. But just then, Miss Genocide shows up in that same spot to cause some mayhem and, to make matters worse, the Prism Enforcers appear to stop her when the Phantom Legion doesn't have their masks at hand. Will they be able to contribute without revealing their identities? #The Klock Tower Part 1 - The Dark Lord is preparing his final assault in the name of Nebulvoltos with the airship that "Speedster" and "Mermaid" tried to prevent from launching time ago. The Phantom Legion tracks down this airship and is determined to destroy it from the inside, but first they will have to deal with the last of the Seven Ministers, Lunar. Meanwhile, the Prism Enforcers receive an anonymous letter requesting them to head to the Dark Lord's base as well. #The Klock Tower Part 2 - After receiving the anonymous letter, the Prism Enforcers head off the the Dark Lord's lair. However, they are skeptical about this note as they believe it might be a trap from either the Dark Lord himself or the Phantom Legion, seeking to ambush them. #The Klock Tower Part 3 - Soon enough at the top of tower they find all of the Dark Lord's men and all of Nebulvoltos' men guarding the path to the roof of the tower. each side fights their respective foe until the only ones left are the members of each team. mike sighs and nods to Mika before facing sergy giving him one more chance to end this phantom stint and go home so mike and his friends can do their job and so that sergy and his friends don't get seriously hurt, or worse. the episode ends in a stare-off as the 2 stare each other down. #Prism Log (FINAL) - Prism Enforcer's overview, from mike and Mika's perspective of all the events of the series up to this point. and their reason for fighting. #Phantom Log (Final) - Prism Enforcer's Overview from Speedster and Mermaid Perspective of all the events of the series up to this point. and their reason for fighting. #One Last Fight part 1: Speedster Refuses and Mike sighs again, disappointed it had to be this way. Mike then begins to power-up and forms a barrier around himself and Speedster. he says one last fight then. winner goes forward to face the bad guys. speedster agrees and throws in another incentive. the losers... unmask themselves. mike shrugs and agrees and then the fight begins. #One Last Fight Part 2: Speedster looks like to have mike on the ropes when Mike's other side awakens... but instead of red eyes, his eyes are a distinct prism-like white. Mike's Hidden Inner strength has awakened and he is now in Full control of his Other Side. The Final Round begins here! (Note: a Remix of X VS Zero From Rockman X5 Plays in this episode during the latter half of the fight.) #One last fight part 3: as everyone gets involved now one final punch can decide the winner. The Prism Empress gets that chance. as one of The Speedster's Strongest Attacks gets near she counters with the "Hiryuoh Shotengoku Ha", the Attack counters and Redistributes the Energy and Power from the Phantom Speedster's Attack into the Hurricane Spiral launched by The Prism Empress' Attack and tears through the room going through friend and foe alike before it reaches it's target. The Phantom Speedster has barely enough time to dodge, but as he dodges, his mask is torn off in the process as he lands on the ground. everyone stops as they see Speedster's mask rip off of him and fly through the air at alarming speed only to land calmly a few seconds later right next to Mika. when the Phantom Speedster rises, everyone is surprised, save for mike, mika and a few others on the True identity of the Phantom speedster... SERGIO! #Secrets Revealed - Reverse Side: as the phantoms unmask themselves, mike turns back to normal and asks one question alongside his lil' sister... "Why?" #Final Battle part 1: (TBA - Features final Battle against Dark Lord Alfonso and Nebuvolotos) #Final Battle Part 2: After defeating the Dark Lord and the Alien Menace, a New Presence Suddenly is felt as Warlock Makes himself known and reveals the Battle is FAR from over yet. soon more dark beings arrive and soon, with Warlock Kneeling to a VERY tall lady in a Medieval sorceress get-up with Black-ish Dark Blue Hair and Red eyes... and a Mischievous Smirk. THE DARK EMPRESS. who soon Freezes The Fallen Nebuvolotos and His Men Solid and then shatters them to Pieces before vaporizing them in a blast of magic. The Dark Lord Alfonso and His Ministers are then thrown off the tower, no longer necessary. The Prism Empress just glares at the Dark Empress who smugly grins back... the battle continues. #DISC 2, Set on - the Battle against the Dark Empress comes to a Draw as The dark empress escapes with her legion to her True Castle in a unknown location. as things return SLIGHTLY to normal, and the phantom legion, plus allies, now register to the superhero registration act, later that day, mike sits on near a waterfall on the soon-to-turn-back into a spaceship or island "home base" and wonders... "What happens now?" and wonders about the future... meanwhile, unknowing to the heroes, the dark empress is watching them and planning her next move at that very moment. Season 2 #A Vision Part 1 - as the new year comes in and our heroes enjoy their break, the Prism Empress has a Vision of something from long ago, something that doesn't make sense to her... meanwhile, Mike has sensed something off and goes to train, only to find a mysterious bald man in a Shinto priest's outfit. meanwhile, Sergio has his own issues to deal with, as do the rest of the allies of Phoenix Corps. #A Vision Part 2 - Mike soon finds out, after a brief Bout that the bald man is one of Goku Phoenix's Long Time friends from earth-0, a Shinto Priest Named "Sanzo" whose strength and fighting prowess puts even Mike's to shame. Sanzo comes with allies as well as a message about the future... the greatest foe is yet to come! and in the mist of all of this, The Dark Empress and Warlock are still out there, preparing to strike again... although The Dark Empress seems unnerved... but why? #Log PvP S1 - Mika calls Maika to plan something BIG to celebrate their win against their foes from before... a Giantess Spar! but while Mika is fooling around with Maika, Mike and Sergio meet up and talk about what happened last year and then what's going on so far before a Big Boar-like Man Appears in front of the two heroes eating a giant drumstick in one hand and holding a Giant Spiked Club in the other. Sanzo soon appears and explains This "Pig Man" is Hakkai Zhu, one of the many allies sent to aid them in the upcoming battles ahead. however, he's not the only one here. in the forest, a woman in pink kimono looks upon Mika and Maika's Giantess Spar, curious of what's going on. who is this woman? and why is she hiding from our 2 heroes? #Foes Reawaken - as the celebrations wind down from the heroes' Victory, news soon reaches the Legion of the Dark Lord's Return, at the same time, one of The Dark Empress' Minions attacks Japan, one known as the Dark Knight of Shadows. Viralius goes to deal with the Knight of Shadows as Mike and Sergio talk of what to do now that their enemies have returned. #Long Live The... Wolf? - the dawn of a new age is coming, as the previous Prime Minister of Japan steps down and the new one, Reiwan is crowned, Mike Finds something weird about the new prime minister of Japan. he does the job fine and shows much promise but.. what's with the Wolf Ears and Tail? soon enough Mike's Father, Chronos Phoenix Appears and decides to tell of a tail from long ago when he was Leader of Phoenix Corps. the Tale of the Prime Minister's Son and the Time Traveling Kidnapper... #I'll Face Myself - Reports come in of a group of People causing trouble around southern Japan, and they look like... the Phantom Legion? Mike Phoenix senses something fishy as does Sergio, so he Sends Sergio and his friends to find out what's going on and soon finds out a fiendish plot by a villain named the Mage of Illusion and his minions. Now Sergio and his Friends must face off against Themselves to prove their innocence and stop the Mage's fiendish plans! #Race to the Finish! - At a Charity Race in Osaka, Japan. Many Faces show up including Mike Phoenix and Sergio, and it seems like just a normal Race. However, soon Mike gets Reports of an Enemy holding Hostages at end of the track, Demanding Mike Phoenix himself face against him alone and before anyone else comes, making sure of it by planting a bomb at the stadium where the end of the race is. Mike soon speeds off, not allowing himself to tell anyone due to the villain, a Demon named ZZ Bakuhatsu, having also his finger on the trigger to instantly detonate the bomb if Mike tells anyone else. Sergio has usually won these races, but as Mike says "those were for charity", and as of these events, this is no longer a normal race, but a race to save lives! will Mike make it there, save the hostages and stop the plans of this villainous mad bomber of a demon? #Phantom and Prism Ride Again! - as more demons appear and crimes happen more frequently, it comes time to activate the Super Phoenix Alliance Initiative again. but Mike wants to ask Sergio his thoughts about this before going any further. Meanwhile, Mika and Marta Investigate a Letter sent by Sanzo about the 12 Zodiac Warriors, a group of Warriors from Earth-0 that he, Goku Phoenix, Sakura Phoenix, Hakai Zhu and Hayato J. Kappa, a Kappa who is a Master of Ninjitsu, know from long ago. The Prism Empress and her friend, the Prism Gardevoir find Mechanical eyeballs that seem to radiate with immense power. the Prism Empress touches one and it seems to summon a Living suit of samurai armor with many swords known as Musashi, who seems to be looking for the Leader of a group of heroes that channel power of a Phoenix. Obviously there's only one person who fits that description... Mike Phoenix! #Atlas Returns! - a calm day in Japan is ruined by a being that crosses over into this universe via a portal and claims to be looking for revenge on a certain blue hero, calming to be a god ready to smite him. but Mike is having none of it and rallies his allies to go fight him until he's stopped by Ketsu who wants to ask Sergio if he knows anything about him... what they find out soon makes things more complicated and makes mike ask for a favor from one of his rivals... Sergio on the other hand has his own idea, as does Ketsu. who will be able to stop this god-like being first? #Enter: Dark Empress! - one month after stopping Atlas, the Dark Empress appears with Warlock to fight against the heroes! Warlock is tough as per usual, but Dark Empress proves to just as strong, and even gives the Prism Empress a run for her money! however, she soon stops and reveals 2 things. she has the same kind of powers as the Prism Empress, and she has multiple forms... and while this confuses the Phantom Legion, Mike Phoenix gets a bad feeling as the Dark Empress changes into a form that not even The Prism Empress has yet... the form of... some sort of magical girl? but looks can be deceiving as with a powerful white lightning storm, things stop cold for our heroes fast! and then the dark empresses reveals something even more frightening... there are more of her and the prism empress' kind and they date all the way back to the creation of the phoenixverse! she then vanishes as the Prism Empress wonders who it was... and dreads the answers she might have to reveal. #Origins: Before Omega Zetto - Mika pays a Visit to the Old Ruins that were once part of Infinity Island, where Phoenix Corps HQ used to be and learns some very interesting knowledge, Meanwhile, The Phantom Legion has their own problems to deal with as some unknown girl in a mask is following them. someone they don't know. who is this mysterious woman? and what is her reason for following the Legion? a Mysterious Fan wanting to Join? someone trying to gain Intel on them? or maybe even... something different entirely...? #A Friend in need: The Prism Empress decides to go out on a break with one of her friends, Prism Gardevoir, under the Alias "Michelle" and "Agent-Chan" respectively. they visit downtown Osaka not knowing someone is following them... at the same time, 2 females of the Phantom Legion are also out on a break somewhere in the same place, while someone is following them, the same female that was following them before. soon the 2 parties meet and notice something off... and so do their so-called "stalkers". when one mysterious stranger that was following the Prism Empress and her friend decides to rid themselves of the other now-panicking girl, it's up to the combination of these 4 females to stop the now revealed Dark Empress in Another one of her Mysterious yet dangerous Forms before she hurts someone! #Halloween Hijinks part 1 - Sun Side: Mika Awakes one morning to find something off... for one why is it night time? then she finds out that all the females on the planet have turned into some sort of monster girl! it looks like Metamorphica is back for revenge! and with help from one of her friends, she's turned all the females of earth into some sort of monster girls. or something. Mika sees herself as some sort of... Anthropomorphic Feline in Samurai Armor... maybe it's more then just monster girls. regardless, she tells mike About it and he decides to send Mika and The Prism Empress, Along with the rest of the females in the base to go after it while he protects the base and monitors the situation from Base. Mika as she dashes to the source, thinks how weird it is that only the females got transformed, but as she services the damage in the streets of Kyoto, she soon thinks that maybe it's not monster girls but something else that the females are turned into... she soon lapses from her thought as she runs into a few familiar faces, like Marta and her friends... but the reunion is put on hold as Muscular Dragon Women in Armor approach them. before they attack plasma bolts are fired at the dragonic soldiers as the way to the source of the energy is cleared... apparently it's a huge tower-equse fortress. mika goes to thank whomever saved them but all that is heard is a fluttering of insect wings as their savior soon vanishes. they continue forward as their mysterious heroine watches of the shadows... and then follows them, from the shadows. #Halloween Hijinks part 2 - Moon Side: #Halloween Hijinks part 3 - Revelation: #Halloween Hijinks part 4 - Finale: #The God of Fighters Part 1 - Sun Side: Mike discovers Warlock has Entered a Tournament with the prize being an Ancient Relic that would tell more about the Phoenixverse's Past. But he's no the only one entering... many other fighters have entered, including some of his rivals on his own team, like Viralius who wants to "Settle the Score", but most damning of all is that Sergio has entered Some of his Friends in too, Including himself, for some other reason. but why? is there something here that mike hasn't figured out yet? the only answer lies, in the heart of battle. #The God of Fighters Part 2 - Moon Side: #The God of Fighters Part 3 - WARLOCK Side: #The God of Fighters Part 4 - Finals: #The God of Fighters Part 5 - Epilogue: #Sun X Moon Log - First Meeting: Mike documents in his Archival Log about the time he first Met Sergio. meanwhile, Sergio writes in his own Journal about the same thing. 2 sides of the same story, 2 different perspectives. however, while this is going on, someone is researching something ancient... a not-so-dead villain with a grudge against our heroes who is researching a way to make them pay... via a forgotten evil... one so forgotten, even the gods have forgotten about it... something wicked this way comes. #Snowy Scramble: it's Winter Time, and you know what that means? SNOW! but despite the winter wonderland and snow-time pleasantries, danger is still as a villain known as Heatrazer is trying to destroy all the snow and ruin Xmas! Heatrazer's Nicer Sister, SolarStar and her friends, StormCloud and FrostMoon, go to the Heroes for help. can Mike, Sergio and their allies, with help from SolarStar and her 2 Friends stop Heatrazer from obtaining the Axe of Infernicus and Destroying Xmas Forever? also During the episode, can Mika and her friends find the perfect gift for Mike and their respective team leaders? #Prism Empress Log - first Friendships - Prism Empress Documents in her own log... or is that Blog? ...on her first moments after reawakening in the phoenixverse, and the first time she met her friends, all of them... as well, as her best moments with one of her best friends, Prism Gardevoir. also in the Episode, The Dark Empress looks for information from her bookcase on something. something that seems to be irking her even more then the heroes... #Global Search Part 1 - USA: a signal sends out heroes to the USA where they meet some new heroes and their old friends, Skeleton Man Red and Skeleton Man Blue! apparently someone's trying to steal a new top-secret Mecha! someone familiar to our heroes! will this menace be stopped? also in the Episode, Mike meets the Intergalactic Wrestler from Taurus 7, Bos Taurus as well as Saizo's 2 allies, Hakkai Zhu the Boar Warrior and Hayato Mizuo the Ninja Kappa, while Mika and the Prism Empress meet the woman who watched Mika's Giantess Spar with Maika a few months ago, a Magical Rabbit Girl from the Moon named Rini Lepus, and her friend, Pilliga Oldfield, a Tsundere-equse Elastic Anthro Mouse girl in a Chinese Dress... the question is, why have they shown up now? what's going on? all shall soon be revealed.... #Global Search Part 2 - UK: As soon as they've stopped the Mecha in the USA, a Distress signal comes out from England to stop a Mysterious Knight and his renegade of Troops causing Chaos! they also run into Members of Phoenix Corps UK and Megan Wilson who have some info for them, and some questions.meanwhile, a Green Owl Whom has nicknamed himself RX'Eye G. is looking for Mike Phoenix and his friends while a Musician only known as "Goat Sabbath" and Giant Lamia named "Mia Hebiko" follows the Anthropomorphic Owl to find the Prism Empress. #Global Search Part 3 - Asia: Mike Phoenix soon runs into Anthropomorphic Pegasus in Golden Armor who looks familiar. Turns out, It's Libra Dreams, a Friend of Spiralsong and a Member of the Zodiac Knights in Another Universe! Turns Out he's a Member of the Zodiac Guardians in This World and he has some dire news for Mike Phoenix! as they and the rest of the Heroes Travel to China to Learn More, a Trio of Dark Beasts strikes the Great wall of China! They are the Dark Beast trio of ThunderBreaker, WindSlicer, and TigerQuake. as the Heroes prepare to face off against this Dark Trio, Xi-Mao Shows up again, with her Superior, Ryuji Ryuoh... who looks like some sort Tigersimian Beast... Thing. However, a Bolt of Lightning soon hits him transforming him into his True Human form and he soon shows off his power. but then the Dark Trio Powers up, Will Our Heroes be able to Stop the Dark Trio? Meanwhile, a Anthropomorphic Dragon Named "Kyuushiro Ryuoh", a Anthropomorphic Tiger known as "X. Khan" and a Anthropomorphic Phoenix known as "Suzaku K. Takador"Seek out the Solar Spiral Savior with a Message from the God Emperor Elephant of India, "Elephanto the Colossal", containing a Dark Warning of a Vision of the future. #Global Search Part 4 - Last Train Home: As Our Heroes return to Japan, Mike receives a Telepathic Message from the Original Savior of Earth-0, Goku Phoenix, Telling him that the Zodiac Guardians are in Japan and have a message for him. when they meet, Mike Sees Goku again, as well as Sakura Phoenix, but they look Very Different from the last time he saw them. then Saizo explains the Warning he got from X. Khan to deliver to him. however, soon after that a explosion is heard coming from tokyo tower! the heroes race off towards Tokyo Tower and find one last demon who served Nebulvoltos during the Prism VS Phantom Incident trying to destroy Tokyo Tower! A Hero's Job is never done! #Arcade Madness: after their Global Journey, Mika Invites the Prism Empress, Marta, Numette and her other Female Friends over to Club MiKa to Celebrate. However, a Thunderstorm soon starts and a lightning bolt hits the antenna causing them to be sucked into the video game they're playing. now to get back home and stop the bad guy who's escaped from the video game, they have to beat the final boss of the video game they're trapped in! easy, right? ....not exactly... #The Dark Cold: when a Distress Signal goes off in Norway, Connie Dragon is sent in once again, this time help from Mika, Mike, the Prism Empress and some other heroes. this also reluctantly includes Laura. however, they soon find a familiar Foe has taken to Mt. Fernir to attempt to take the Sword of Fernir and the power that it holds for himself! will our heroes stop this mysterious villain or will the world be put ON ICE? #Warlock's Long Day: When the Dark Empress orders Warlock to check the outside of her castle, Warlock finds the Dark Lord Trying to attack the castle, Angry at Warlock for brushing him off last season! as the battle continues, Warlock soon gets fed up with Alfonso and Smashes him away, only find out later he has on of the Books from the Library, mainly one of The Dark Empress' Forbidden Books. as Soon as the Dark Empress finds out she orders a all-out attack on Alfonso to get it back. the only problem is, at this point alfonso has attacked Japan in revenge against Sergio and Mike, so now Warlock and the dark empress must contend with The Phoenix Alliance and Alfonso's Forces to get the book back. what's even in the book? things get Cold and stormy very quick, as some things are not meant to be seen... or even known... #V-Day Madness: It's Valetine's Day and Mika wants to get Mike a Date. Mike on the other hand, doesn't see much in the holiday as he has a job to do. Unfortunely all of this is soon put on hold as a crazy woman as HeartBreaker appears wanting to enslave all the men of tokyo as their queen. while Mike and the other members of the Alliance are unaffected, the regular people of japan are affected. will Mike be able to stop this crazy woman from conquering japan? will Mika find Mike a date? also in this episode, Prism Empress goes on a date with her friend only to be dragged away from her by the Dark Empress! what's her deal anyways? #Hydroplanet: the alliance gets a distress signal from the US, Florida mainly, where they see a Giant Water Elemental Dragon Lady Known as Queen Hydronia trying to Flood all of Miami because one of her daughters was stolen by someone. Mike and Sergio try to hold her off while Mika, Marta, Maika, Michelle, Mizu Lilypad, Umi Blueslime, as well as allies Numa, AD, Agent and Elena assist them in getting Queen Hydronia's Daughter, Princess Milotia Back from the ones that kidnapped her, a sword-using demon known as Zetsugiri and a Merecenary known as Lazorblast. #Clash of the Heavens - part 1: a Signal from Greece brings The Prism Empress, Mike, Prism Gardevoir and a few others of the Alliance to The Top of Mt. Tengoku to defend the Omega Temple against a Band of Mercs wanting to steal the dangerous artifacts inside to sell on the black market. during the night however, their leader ambushes and kidnaps Prism Gardevoir, which prompts The Prism Empress to go after them. what happens next is a battle that pushes the empress to her limits... and then beyond as something unlocks within her as a thunderstorm starts around the time michelle seems to be on the ropes... and then a bolt of lightning hits her! when the smoke clears, the prim empress seams to have changed, and not just in appearance! what exactly has happened? #Clash of the Heavens - part 2: after a bolt of Lightning hits the prism empress in a losing battle against the leader of the mercs, known only as HydraFang, Prism Empress gets up with renewed strength, confidence and a whole new demenor as she wastes no time in retalting against the brute and utterly curb-stomping him at Literally Lightning fast Speed and then vaporises him in a blast of lightning before collapsing andchanging back to normal. Mike soon arrives with the rest of the mercs tied up and knocked out. he sees prism empress and prism gardevoir, but nobody else. mike wonders what exactly happened and calsl the rest of the alliance to have a meeting to try to figure this out. #Revelations of the Heavens: Mike meets with the rest of the team and accesses what happens while Prism gardevoir and Prism Empress have a day off in the base with Mika And some of the other alliance females, including Marta and Maika to rest and recover. Mike retells the events to sergio who seems skeptical but eventually mike gets a message from Omega Zetto for him to see him at the Omega temple. Mike postpones the meeting and goes back to the temple. he goes inside and then recevives information from Omega Zetto. Information that could change everything! #Memories - Prism Empress: Recap episode starring Prism Empress, Prism Gardevoir and Mika. while Prism Empress and Prism Gardevoir Recover and relax, they talk about the events that have happened recently (Previous episodes of season 2 and season 1 in general) and wonder what's going on. Mika asks if Prism Empress and Prism Gardevoir have any names besides their codenames. their answers give mika an idea as she goes through her stuff to find stuff to make Prism Empress smile, #Shannigans on the Mirage Illusion Express: a few days later, everyone is back to top shape, including Prism Empress, or "Michelle" as Mika is calling her now, confusing the other Michelle. This perplexes Mike who decides to have himself, Mika and Prism "Michelle" Empress investiage a some weird happenings on the Mirage Illusion Bullet Train that's appeared recently near the akibahara train station with Sergio, Marta, Maika and some of the other alliance members. what they find is certainly Special, Weird, and definitely Interesting! what is it exactly? watch and find out! # Voice Actors Prism Enforcers *Mike Phoenix: Yuri Lowenthal / Tetsuya Kakihara *Mike Phoenix (ULTRA SAVIOR): Yuri Lowenthal + Sean Schemmel / Tetsuya Kakihara + Masako Nozawa *Mike Phoenix (????): ???? / Hideyuki Hori *Mika Phoenix: Philece Sampler / Ai Nonaka *Michelle Phoenix: Tara Strong / Romi Park *Prism Empress: Tara Strong / Megumi Hayashibara ( / Yōko Honna (Flashback) ) *Parallella: Tara Strong / Miyuki Sawashiro *Spiralsong: Tara Strong / Ayane Sakura *Mikanelle: Tara Strong / Ai Nonaka *Numa: Colleen Clinkenbeard / Mayumi Tanaka *Numette: Luci Christian / Akemi Okamura *Clover Green: Andrea Libman / Suzuko Mimori *Belle: (TBA) *Prism Weather Sorceress: Luci Christian / Akemi Okamura *AD: (TBA) *Candy: (TBA) *Aureo Diamond: (TBA) *Haruna: (TBA) *Megume: (TBA) *Prism Warrior: Barbara Dunkelman / Ami Koshimizu *Wounded Snake (TBA) *Viralius Deathbird: Sam Riegel / Nobuyuki Hiyama *Viralina Deathbird: Melissa Fahn / Fumiko Orikasa *Venkai Deathbird: (TBA) *Jiang Shi Mika: Andrea Libman / Suzuko Mimori *Ketsu Oblivion: Dameon Clarke / Norio Wakamoto *Micheal Fexin: Mike Sinterniklaas / Hideo Ishika *Masako Tengu: Michelle Ruff / Rie Tanaka *Yokorona Oniika: Jessica Straus / Eri Kitamura *Shadia Oblivion: Lauren Landa / Aoi Yuuki *Herro Tranzam: Mark Hildreth / Darien Miyano *Ketsunelle: Meredith McCoy / Aya Endo *Prism Gardevoir: Liza Balkan / Aya Hisakawa *Xi-Mao Ryuoh: Monica Rial / Rei Sakuma *Miss Lenix Stocking: Monica Rial / Noriko Hidaka *Zion Darkwings: Christopher Sabat / Ryō Horikawa Phantom Legion *Sergio "Speedster": Yuri Lowenthal / Junichi Kanemaru *Marta "Mermaid": Cherami Leigh / Rina Sato *Jorge "Jumper": Greg Chun / Yashiro Taku *Laura "Idol": Eden Riegel / Kana Hanazawa *Alvaro "Digger": Max Mittelman / Wataru Hatano *Carlos "Brute": Matthew Mercer / Wataru Takagi *Ian "Angel": Adam Howden / Shintarō Asanuma *Maika "Grudge": Christine Marie Cabanos / Akemi Satō *Dani: Shannon McKain / Yukiko Morishita *Shawn: J. Yong Bosch / Daisuke Namikawa *Silvia: Caitlin Glass / Rie Tanaka *Ace-13: Aaron Laplante / Taiten Kusunoki *Luisianna: Brittney Lee Harvey / Suzuki Eri *Alba: Jenna Coleman / Shiori Katsuta *Fer: Xander Mobus / Ono Daisuke Villains *Jigoku-oh: Greg Ayres / Ryusei Nakao *Kuriza Dokuni Linda Young / Tomoko Maruo *"Warlock": (Unknown) / Tesshō Genda *"Dark Empress" - Hellena Taylor / Atsuko Tanaka / Yukana (Flashback/?????? ????) *"Deathbringer": (TBA) / Ryo Horikawa *Nitronus: William Salyers / Shinichiro Miki *Hitakuma: Xander Mobus / Takehito Koyasu *Kijigumoros: Kaiji Tang / Toshiyuki Morikawa *Nebulovtos: (TBA) / Tetsuo Kanao *Tensaido: (TBA) / Kengo Takanashi *Akumadon - (TBA) / Tomokazu Sugita *Miss Genocide: (TBA) / Hitomi Hirose *Lord Murasakino ': '(TBA) / Kiyoyuki Yanada *Metamorphica: (TBA) / Risa Taneda *Alfonso "Dark Lord": Mike Pollock / Kotaro Nakamura **Virus: (TBA) / (TBA) **Hex: (TBA) / (TBA) **Gum: (TBA) / (TBA) **Ivy: (TBA) / (TBA) **Boxer: (TBA) / (TBA) **Titan: (TBA) / (TBA) **Lunar: (TBA) / (TBA) *???? ???????: (TBA) / Hidenari Ugaki Misc. Characters *Ryuji Ryuoh: Matthew Mercer / Yūki Kaji *Omega Zetto: Peter Cullen / (TBA) *??????? ???? / ????? ???? / ???? ??????? ??????? ?????" (TBA) / (TBA) *??????? "?????" ???????: Cristina Vee / Nana Mizuki *???? ??????? ???? ???????? ???? "??????":: (TBA) / (TBA) *??????? ??????????: (TBA) / (TBA) *Sanzo: Max Mittelman / Makoto Furukawa *Mayor Goodday: Daniel Woren / Kenji Hamada Image Gallery Mike Phoenix (Mii Fighter Outfit).png|Mike Phoenix - Prism Enforcer outfit (normal Form) Solar Spiral Savior Mike Phoenix (Prism Enforcers Outfit).png|Mike Phoenix - Prism Enforcer outfit (Solar Spiral Savior Form) Creator! Michelle Phoenix (Prism Enforcer Outfit).png|Prism Empress Connie Phoenix (Prism Enforcers Outfit).png|Connie Phoenix Mikanelle.png|Mikanelle Beauty Phoenix (Prism Enforcers Outfit).png|Beauty Phoenix Wounded Snake (Prism Enforcers Outfit).png|Wounded Snake Puppetia De Marionette (Prism Enforcer Outfit).png|Puppetia De Marionette (w/World of Madness) Parallella (Prism Enforcer Outfit).png|Parallella (w/Infinite Universe) Shadia Oblivion (Prism Enforcers Outfit).png|Shadia Obilivion Athena Tornado (Prism Enforcers Outfit).png|Athena Tornado Zion Darkwings (Prism Enforcers Outfit).png|Zion Darkwings Viralius Deathbird (Prism Enforcers Outfit).png|Viralius Deathbird Nurse Cheryl (Prism Enforcers Outfit).png|Nurse Cheryl Viralina Deathbird (Prism Enforcers Outfit).png|Viralina Deathbird Yokorona Onika (Prism Enforcers Outfit).png|Yokorona Oniika Saiiko Thunderhand (Prism Enforcers Outfit).png|Saiiko Thunderhand Human Spiralsong.png|Spiralsong (Human Form) Nurse Hikari (New Ref).png|Nurse Hikari Connie Dragon (Prism Enforcer outfit).png|Connie Dragon Michelle Phoenix (Prism Enforcer Outfit).png|Michelle Phoenix Miss Lenix Stocking.png|Miss Lenix Stocking Miss Michellia SpiralStockings.png|Miss Michellia Spiralstockings D. Mika Phoenix (Prism Enforcer Outfit).png|Masako Tengu Ketsu Obilvion (Prism Enforcers Outfit).png|Ketsu Obilvion Herro Tranzam (Prism Enforcers Outfit).png|Herro Tranzam Hyper Metal Mike (Prism Enforcers Outfit).png|Hyper Metal Mike Omega Zetto(mrpr1993 version).png|Omega Zetto Creator! Mike Phoenix (Blazblue + Guilty Gear + Mortal Kombat Persona).png|God of Destruction! Mike Phoenix (Prism Enforcer outfit) Mika Phoenix (Prism Enforcer Outfit).png|Mika Phoenix phantom_speedster_reference_by_sergy92_ddmlnlq.png|Sergio - Speedster phantom_jumper_reference_by_sergy92_ddmlnlz.png|Jorge - Jumper phantom_mermaid_reference_by_sergy92_ddmlnlv.png|Marta - Mermaid phantom_idol_reference_by_sergy92_ddmlnm2.png|Laura - Idol phantom_digger_reference_by_sergy92_ddmlnmf.png|Alvaro - Digger phantom_brute_reference_by_sergy92_ddmlnmn.png|Carlos - Brute phantom_angel_reference_by_sergy92_ddmlnn0.png|Ian - Angel phantom_grudge_reference_by_sergy92_ddmlnma.png|Maika - Grudge Elena Sphinx (Phantom Legion Outfit).png|Elena - "???" - Phantom Outfit alfonso_the_dark_lord___phantom_au_alfonso_by_sergy92_dcdhfq5.png|Dr. Alfonso K. - "DARK LORD" WARLOCK.jpg|WARLOCK Kuriza Dokuni.png|Kuriza Dokuni Pilliga Oldfield.png|Piliga Oldfield Legend of Phoenixverse - Prism VS. Phantom - S01E01 - Things Change Part 1 - UN of Worlds Meeting.png| Season 1, Episode 1 - Things Change Part 1 - UN of Worlds Meeting Scene Rq balloony brawl mika vs mermaid by sergy92-dch8ctu.png|Season 1, Episode 7 - Solar Eclipse - Balloon Battle Scene Trivia *WARLOCK might be called that (for now) but he does not use magic... he hasn't the need for it, Youngin'. *The Latter half of the anime is represented in a game form in a soon to be announced 3rd DLC pack for LOPC:FW *There will be 3 Opening for season 1.. one for the TV Broadcast and 2 different ones for DVD (one based one the Prism Enforcers and One Based on the Phantom Legion), Able to be switched from the DVD extras. there shall be 1 evolving opening for season 2 however. the themes of the openings have not yet been revealed. Category:TV Shows Category:Knucklesthegreat Category:Sergy92 Category:AgentXY Category:MRAD Category:Dalton and Friends Category:Devin-Ze-Numa Category:Irockz707